Flirts and Roses
by S. Whisper
Summary: The Ninth Doctor, Rose and Jack visit Sustrillion; a beautiful planet with a rich history. Upon their visit Rose drags the two to the new Bad Wolf exhibit at the local museum where Jack decides to be, well, Jack with a guard. Short one-shot.


**Short one-shot yeah I know but before I do anything longer I want to make sure I'm portraying the character's correctly (Yeah I worry about that). Anywho, here's a short one-shot with one of my fav doctors and two of my fav companions! YEAH!**

 **Doctor Who, and all it's characters (c) BBC.**

 **Sustrillion and it's history (c) Me.**

* * *

Flirts and Roses

(One-shot)

* * *

 _"I get jealous because I'm afraid someone is going to make you happier than I do."_

 _\- My Dear Valentine._

* * *

Rose Tyler yawns, her converse covered feet resting on the bronze console lazily and her blonde-peroxided hair tumbling down her shoulders in waves. Although Rose was feeling tired beyond belief - okay, she may be exaggerating just a bit, - she didn't want to miss out the arugment between her leather wearing, time traveling companion and her newest friend who had a naturally flirty nature. The Doctor and Captian Jack Harkness, respectfully.

The two time travelers were disagreeing on how the Doctor pilots the TARDIS - their means of transportation through time and space - and how said alien should treat Rose with more kindness. When she had heard the latter pop up in the arugment she wanted to scoff and laugh her heart out; the Doctor treats her fine, thank you very much, and shows her these mad, wonderful things in exchange for nothing. If Rose were being completely honest she would've said that she was treating him rather poorly. But apparently even though she was a topic in the heating squadle her thoughts didn't matter right now.

"Not really that nice to the ladies now, aren't you, Doc?" Jack says, leaning on his arm residing next to Rose's foot, while giving the Doctor a look that screams; beat that.

"I suppose that compared to you, my experience with women is rather low if anything at all," the Doctor replays, flipping switches as he walks around the TARDIS console with a childish energy shining brightly on his face.

Jack clinks his tounge, "Was that an attempt to make a burn? Ooh, Doctor, who knew that you had it in you?" He says, leaning closer to an amused Rose, "Did you know, Roise-poise? 'Cause I sure as hell didn't."

Rose swats him lightly on the arm, "Oi! 'Roise-poise'? You just beggin' for a smack now, ain't ya?" She giggles, Jack wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe I am, Miss Tyler, so how about you live up to your promises like a big girl?"

"Jack, tighten your belt," the Doctor sighs, standing behind Rose protectively, "I don't need two apes going at it right now."

"Oh,sorry, I forgot. Rule One; hands off the blonde," Jack mumbles, saying the last bit in a poor imitation of the Time-Lord. This earns both another giggle and a blue-eyed glare, the Doctor shakes it off and saunters back to the main control panel of the console.

"Now without anymore interruptions, let's get this show on the road!" the Doctor says, flipping the main lever that causes the TARDIS to wease and groan it's way through the universe. Jack holds on tightly to the console to keep from falling, Rose - now fully awake, - just digs her nails into the plush, cushion of the jumpseat with wide, excited caramel-colored eyes.

Finally they land with a rough thump. The Doctor grins his signature mad, brilliant grin and sprints across the control room with impressive speed, leaving the two humans to pick themselves up and follow him at their own speed. He pulls open the TARDIS' blue police box doors open revealing a crystal-blue sky and the sweet scent of strawberries floods the room washing away the metallic scent of the machinery; the scent brings a wide smile on the blond's face as she jumps off the seat, scurrying after the Doctor like a child. Jack rolls his eyes at her antics, a smile of his own tugging the corners of his lips.

"Well, if I were her, I'd run after that man, too. After all he is one fine-" Jack says but is soon cut off by Rose herself.

"C'mon! Your missin' it, Jack!" She says, her voice seeping with renowned energy. Laughing, Jack runs after the other two time travelers.

"Welcome to Sustrillon!" the Doctor beams, motioning towards the scenery around the trio, "Beautiful planet! Beautiful culture!" he links arms with a beaming Rose - who's watching him with child-like curiosity - and walks off, Jack following them with a shrug, "Named after one of this galaxy's goddesses, Sustrilla, they have hundreds of temples dedicated to her and her beliefs. Her along with a fellow goddess named Wolf was said to have created this species from the ashes of wars past, making this species natural fighters and war strategists. Talk about recycling and making use of the past!"

Rose blinks, "Isn't that like the Gelth? You know from the time with Charles Dickens? They wanted to recycle the dead, too."

"Not at all!" the Doctor responds, "The Gelth had lost their bodies in the Time War, that's why the needed the dead human bodies. This lot have bodies, bodies created from ashes but bodies nonetheless," He answers quickly, Rose nods.

"Wait, you two met Charles Dickens?" Jack asks, "How was he? Young..old...hot?"

"Eh, if your desperate or just loveable which knowing you, Jack, you always are," the Doctor says bluntly.

"Oh, damn. That hurt, Doc, kiss it better for me?" Jack asks, puckering up slightly in his direction, earning a laugh from Rose. The Doctor swats him away with a hand.

"Need to earn it, Jack," he says.

"Playing hard to get?"

"But worth it."

Rose suddenly gasps, snapping the two out of it, she drags the two along towards a golden building with velvet cloth seemingly being the buildings name. The blonde lets go of both their hands, using one of her own to point towards the entrance - the alien letters shifting again and again until it became English. The entrance said; _Bad Wolf exhibit_ in white letters.

"Look at that!" Rose exclaims, "Can we go see it?"

Jack grins, wrapping an arm around her waist, "We can go anywhere you want, honey," he says, planting a kiss on top of her head much to the Doctor's displeasure. Rose smiles back, looking at the Doctor with puppy dog eyes.

He sighs in defeat, "Fine, we'll go see it," he concedes causing Rose to sprint off with a stumbling Jack - who's laughing at her antics - a small laugh of glee escaping her, the Doctors shakes his head, smiling. He follows eventually not wanting another one of his companions to loose their face again or to be forced into a book, both of those events happing to Jamie and Zoey - two of his companions he traveled with in his second regeneration - when the TARDIS got lost. The building on the inside seems to be made of gold with it's sparking walls and shiny, slippery looking floors, he was pretty sure Rose will slip on these floors sometime during their visit.

Pictures made with various kinds of art materials - paint, pastel, charcoal, ect. - hang neatly on the walls, their images showing this planet's gods and goddess. This building, now revealed to the Doctor as a museum, has statues made of some kind of red-brown rock this planet seems to specialize in, the statues shows the gods doing memorable things; slaying monsters, holding up weapons, teaching the Sustrillions survival skills, and lastly the two goddess - Sustrilla and Wolf - building the first town. Sustrilla stands taller than her fellow goddess by a foot, her waist length hair flowing around her stone face, a long dress clinging to her figure like a glove. Wolf, the shorter of the two, has mid-back length wavy hair that covers most of her facial features, one of the only seeable features is her eyes - that the Sustrillions had put gold gems there - and her devious smile, a knee length dress flows around her.

The Doctor curiously ponders how these people knew what the two goddess looked like; did some loon make it up? Or, did someone eventually see them?

Shaking it off, he searches for his two companions, knowing that wherever they were they were causing trouble as usual. Honestly, Rose was jeopardy-friendly and Jack - being the 51st century man he is - is one of the biggest flirts he's ever met. Those two together is bound to be noticeable. As if on cue, a voice yells out;

"What do you two think your doing?"

A very familiar London accent - Rose Marion Tyler - responds, "Nothin', Sir, we're jus' admiring the mural."

"Excuse me, Miss, but I am no 'sir' and I would appreciate it if you two would back up-"

"-Sorry, doll, about my companion here, she's British so-"

"-You really are jus' beggin' for a smack, ain't you...?"

"From you? _Hell yes_."

Laughing, the Time-Lord saunters over where the voices seems to be closest and finds source of the three voices. Rose and Jack were flirting/arguing and a guard in a blue outfit stands in front of them, butting in every once-in-a-while, with a sour look on her face.

"Are you bloody serious, Jack?" Rose questions, hands on her hips.

"What? About you being hot or the guard being hot?" Jack responds, sending the guard a flirty wink.

"Oh, thank you very much," the guard says, giving a wink of her own that causes Jack to smile suggestively, "Your something yourself.."

"Am I? Would you like to know how hot I can be?" He says, not missing a beat.

"Your an idiot," Rose says, shaking her head.

The Doctor steps in, blue eyes looking around the unfamiliar room, "And what's going on _now_?" he asks the blonde, who in turn, crosses her arms over her chest.

"Oh, nothin'," she says, "Jus' Jack being Jack is all."

* * *

 **How did I do? Please tell me what you think! No flames please...**


End file.
